Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to the players because they are fun to play. Bonus games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base game of the gaming device. Bonus games provide extra awards to the player and enable the player to play a game that is different than the base game.
A continuing need exists to provide gaming devices that issue awards in exciting and enjoyable manners. In this respect, it is desirable to enable the player to have an impact on, or a hand in, determining their award. It is also desirable to enable a player to optimize an award. It is further desirable to increase this level of player interaction. Each of these features is desirable in a base or primary game and in a bonus or secondary game.
One popular game, common to gaming establishments, is pachinko. Pachinko is extremely popular in Japan and can be found in certain casinos in the United States. Originally, pachinko machines consisted of mechanical pegs or nails extending from a board or background, which were spaced apart in a predefined manner. The game used small steel balls of approximately ½ inch diameter. More recently, following the trend in the gaming industry, computerized pachinko games now exist with realistic sounds and graphics as well as additional sounds and graphics to make the game more exciting.
In mechanical or video form, pachinko involves the same principles. The player inserts money into a game and receives a number of balls or tries in a loading area. In older systems, the player typically pulls a spring-loaded pinball like handle or knob and shoots a single pachinko ball into an upright or angled play area where the ball bounces from one mechanical or simulated peg or nail to another, through the network of pegs or nails.
In newer systems, the player sets a motor speed so that the ball speed falls somewhere between barely entering the play area to rocketing into the play area. In either type of mechanical system, the pachinko ball either falls unsuccessfully to the bottom of the play area or into a winning pocket, whereby the player wins a prize. In pachinko games, most of the balls fall unsuccessfully through the playing area.
In the mechanical version, the player controls the speed at which the ball leaves the spring-loaded handle. Otherwise the laws of physics control the outcome. Pachinko games are simple, interactive and considered by many people to be fun and exciting to watch or play. Accordingly, pachinko makes for an entertaining primary or bonus game in a gaming device.
In creating a realistic pachinko type game, a need exists to provide the player the ability to control the starting point for the ball, chip or object to enter the play area. A need also exists to provide a pachinko type game that follows or appears to follow or replicate the laws of physics, so that the starting point of the object affects the ending point of the object. That is, there exists a need to provide a pachinko-type gaming machine in which it appears that the player has control over the game's outcome. Finally, it is desirable that these features be coupled to a game having predictable payouts so that the game designer can accurately predict a payout percentage and employ a random number generator to generate the predictable payouts.